


Vibrant

by witchy_alien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: A person is color blind until they see their soulmate.Yuri was twelve when his world was turned around. Victor had to wait until he was almost thirty.





	Vibrant

The first time Yuri's world turned around was when he was watching Victor Nikiforov ice-skate. He was just twelve years old and in the family room watching TV with his sister. An intense sensation rushed through his head almost knocking him out. His eyes burned and when he put his fingers to them he realized he was crying. His head hurt like a migraine straight from Hell. 

His mother knelt down next to him, brushing her fingertips through his hair. She was not condescending in the way she asked if he could see it. Not in the way he had heard other adults around the inn talk about it. She was curious. Worry entering her voice as she helped her son sit up. 

Yuri opened his eyes and could see his mother. She was beautiful. Her brown hair swooped around her tan face. Her eyes were bright and brown, youthful he had heard his father describe. Everything about her screamed warm and loving. 

Yuri turned back to the TV. Watching Victor waiting for his scores. Victor was an entirely different beautiful. His silver hair was long and elegant as he brushed stray strands back. Adorned on his head was the most vibrant color Yuri thought he would ever see. Blue roses tied into a crown was wrapped around his head. His radiant smile burst with confidence as he proudly displayed his country's colors on his jacket as the score was announce. 

Yuri had seen his soulmate. 

Turning to his mother again, he blinked. Eyes adjusting to the new vision. He smiled, "I want to skate competitively."

xxx

Victor laughed with Chris, taking a sip of champagne. He had almost everything he ever wanted. Friends to spend time with, free liquor, and what he could only take by ear to be another gold under his belt. Victor was a rare case. A man of almost thirty who could still not see in color. Chris would always describe to him in lavishing detail of the beauty the world becomes when he would meet his soulmate. But Victor was beginning to give up on hope. 

He was beginning to give up on a lot of things. 

Chris had made a joke and asked Victor if he wanted another drink. Victor smiled and nodded as his friend searched the room to find more champagne, or maybe something stronger. He continued to walk and say hi to his rink mates. Congratulating them and accepting their congratulations in return. It was all so formal, so stiff. He enjoyed the company, but after such a long competition he grew tired. He laughed to himself, the passing thought of his age coming into question. 

He looked around the room, seeing a small circle forming in one corner. Victor searched for Chris in the crowd. He heard someone cheer and thought it was odd. Curious, he walked to the circle excusing himself through. 

Reaching the front he was taken aback by the sight before him. Victor had taken many falls on his face in his youth, especially on the ice. None of them compared to the searing pain that attacked his eyes. He gripped his forehead to try to ease the pain. A hand pressed against his back and when he looked up he saw Chris, looking down at him. 

Victor could only stare up at him, his friend. His blond friend. Color stared down on him through worried green, Victor could almost swear they might even be brown eyes. He was beyond ecstatic. Victor grinned, wide. He knew tears were welling up in his eyes, and he forced them back down. 

Finally. 

Victor turned to where the audience held their attention. To the two Yuri's dancing together, and the Yuri from Japan who gave him this beautiful site. What Chris had described to him did not do it justice. Yuri Katsuki was heaven on Earth. His white shirt was unbuttoned and his black tie was loosened. He wore black pants and Victor could only wonder what happened to the matching suit that went with it. His brown hair was short and showed the most beautiful brown eyes. 

"Victor!" Yuri Katsuki from Japan called out to him. 

Victor did not know what to do. He stared down at the man who reached out to grip onto his wrists. Yuri smiled up at him, obviously a little drunk. His English was heavily accented, making it difficult for Victor to understand him. 

Yuri let out a laugh and Victor swore even that had colors to it, "Dance with me!" 

Victor couldn't say no to that. 

xxx

Victor's fingertips rubbed circles against Yuri's side. He slipped them under Yuri's shirt. He had been awake much longer than Yuri, just enjoying the morning light coming through their windows.

Even after all this time he still loved seeing the different colors that lit up his room. That lit up his life. The white walls decorated with brown picture frames. Artwork that was just colors splashed against a white canvas. Green cacti in orange pots on the windowsill that Yuri loved so much. Their bookshelves were littered with magazines Yuri collected that had interviews of Victor's in them next to Victor's favorite novels and movies. The light hit their silken red sheets in a way that made Victor's heart race. 

Yuri stirred awake and smiled at Victor. Yuri kissed him, eyes still blinking the sleep away. Victor kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. His brown hair smelled like sweat from being under the covers in the summer heat, but that did not stop Victor from kissing the top of his head. Yuri kissed his collarbone and mumbled against his skin.

Victor hummed back, "I love you more." 

"I was twelve and you turned my world into this," Yuri's hand moved to Victor's cheek. 

Victor kissed the palm of his hand, "I loved you the moment I saw you."

"I waited eleven years for you," Yuri scooted up to the pillow next to Victor. Victor's hand remained on Yuri's waist. His other found Yuri's hand and held it under the covers. Yuri pulled it up and kissed his knuckles, "Did you know that?" 

Victor shook his head. Yuri was always full of surprises. Victor loved that about Yuri. "That's a long time," Victor rolled onto his back, "I'd given up on soulmates." 

Yuri cuddled up to his side. They laid in silence. Victor knew what he was doing. Yuri was taking in the room around them. Appreciating what they weren't able to before. 

"I think we should paint the walls," Yuri said. 

Victor sat up, bringing Yuri with him, "Oh!" He cooed, "I was thinking a red or maybe even lavender." Victor looked around the room, "Something that matches the art or the shelves." 

Yuri sighed, "I've created a monster." 

Victor pulled him back down onto the bed in a tight embrace. Victor kissed him deep and full on the lips. He pulled away with a big gasp, "Luscious purple would look beautiful against my skin." 

"A monster," Yuri pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> always liked soulmate au's just never tried one. 
> 
> probably based off of a mountain goats song but i spent all night watched the tony's and musicals are in my head so it's probably that. 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! I love comments and kudos and friends.


End file.
